Why Cruxis Is Made Of Win
by mandrakefunnyjuice
Summary: A long, meaningless dissertation about everyone's most hated evil organization, and why they should've won . . . and are probably still winning on in the afterlife.  Now with a surprise ending!  Dealt with a dose of salted humor; read, review, and enjoy.


Disclaimer: ToS, Nazis, the Catholic Church, cavemen, Umbrella corp., Resident Evil, the Matrix, The Bad Popes, Silvio Berlusconi, Star Trek, Charlemagne, Star Wars, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Batman, and the million and a half other things I referenced aren't mine. Probably. _Like you would know._

A/N: I almost made a separate page for all my citations, but then I cut them out because they were gay. I'm dandy like that. /sarcasm

* * *

><p><strong>A Meaningless Dissertation: Why Cruxis Is Made of Win<strong>

by Your Mom

History, as we all know, only operates to the extent that the written word has been, which is to say that prehistory is only dubbed as such because our stupid lithic-aged ancestors were opposed to inventing the written word. That, however, is only the definition of history in its own context; in truth history, unlike anthropology, its sister field, relies entirely upon human perception. It only exists by virtue of the human application of a narrative to it in the act of reflection; you could almost say that history doesn't exist, but it'd be foolish to say that we didn't have a history of evil organizations here on our lovely planet Earth.

History loves the evil-organization-cult shtick to _death._

Culturally, evil organizations have never been a bigger hit. Literature-wise, and unlike other plot devices, the "evil governmental organization" trope doesn't grow old with time, rather instead aging like a fine cheese, a good wine, or particularly resistant shower mold. While other devices pass into our collective memory and don the sordid, moldy shower-caps of cliché, the Evil Organization That Rules the World lives on and continues triumph after triumph in the storytelling medium.

To begin, we'll discuss how this evil-organization crap got to be so popular. Then, we will rant about evil organizations in parallels to disappointing endings to good movies. In-between, we'll talk about Cruxis. Then, we will party.

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORICAL SIGNIFICANCE<strong>

This is the part where you, reader, groan a lot and roll your eyes and anticipate another lecture on the Nazi regime. Nazis are evil, they were cult-like, they sought to rule the world – the list goes on and yes, it's true, Nazis are the perfect example of this shtick. They could even be said to be the progenitors if not the spiritual fathers of this shtick. As someone with some heavy Aryan, hardcore-skinhead ancestry, I feel confident in telling you this:

Fuck the Nazis.

I'm here to talk to you about religion, and as a head's up: If you're a Catholic, hit the back button right goddamn now or risk the destruction of your fragile, manipulated mind. I kid, I kid, but you will be angry with me. Please note that I am using Catholicism only as an example and having nothing against Catholicism in particular, as my third favorite president in the world was a Roman Catholic (you get three guesses); I have no personal bone to pick with this religion nor do I seek to upset people or cause some kind of conflict. (Well, maybe a little conflict would be nice.)

If I were to mention the words "Evil Global Organization" to you and then demand the first thing that came to mind, I guarantee The Catholic Church wouldn't be the top of your list (unless you're one of the more devoted atheists or are particularly anti-religion). McDonald's, BP, the Olympics, the Illuminati, and Siemens would probably be at the top of your list, among other things. Siemens because they built Auschwitz and the other Jew-camps back in the day, the Illuminati because they killed that friend of Robert Langdon's that one time, the Olympics because they're biased towards third-world underdogs, BP because everybody likes a good oil scapegoat, and McDonald's because they're slowly killing the world one delicious heart attack at a time.

At this point I must remind everyone that I am an American, and here in the good old US of A we have a nifty policy where religions get special treatment – special _tax-exempt_ treatment. Catholicism is one of these fun religions, and the whole organization is very rich because of all its little members and their tithing thing. If you don't know what tithing is, it's this great policy where churchgoers give a small portion of their hard-earned money to their religious institution because God (who in this instance resembles a large bearded avenger that lurks in the cumulus clouds) commanded them to – this deity, who has difficulty communicating with people probably because he's shy about the fact that his voice is too powerful (to hear it is to have your head explode, according to Kevin Smith) and so requires a specially ordained priesthood to do all of his communicating for him, which yes, puts him at the risk of doubters like Richard Dawkins (but he's an all-powerful omniscient and omnipresent god, I'm sure he can manage one (crowd of) lousy unbeliever(s)).

Keep in mind, of course, that I do not seek to offend any Roman Catholics that are potentially reading this, nor do I seek to diss their silly religion. This is merely my interpretation of their religion. I also am not implying that the Catholic Church is an evil org—oh wait.

Bear with me here, because this is going to be a history lesson. I'll try to make it entertaining, you know, for those of you that don't skip ahead or just don't care. Now, the Catholic Church has a long and bloody history, and it's pretty fun to recap, so here goes:

Before Catholicism itself split off into different factions and back in the day when it was synonymous with the word, "Christianity," it began with Jesus following the Confession of Peter – Jesus, who was a cool philosopher guy in a toga from the boondocks of the Roman Empire. Since I'm confident most people know who he is, we'll skip ahead a few centuries past all the fun crucifixions and stuff and skip right ahead: See, the Roman Emperor Constantine had this really dumb idea to convert everybody to Christianity. The Edict of Milan in 313 AD ended Christian persecution and inspired a lot of political sympathy for the sect. However, the conversion to Christianity was not taken lightly. Everybody, who was pagan at the time, took issue with this, as was later displayed by Emperor Julian (Julian the Apostate) who attempted to bring the Empire back to its earlier state of full-on naked-statue gods again. History tells us Christianity won out and the capitol was moved to Constantinople (guess who it was named after!), where the infamous Nicene Council was (more specifically, at Nicaea).

Notably, in the year 100 AD and later post-Nicene dates, is when shit started getting _ugly. _Before then people actually felt _sorry _for the Christians. Now the Christians were doing their darndest to make everyone in the Roman Empire mad. It didn't get _too_ ugly, mind you, but ugly enough that the politically correct dialogue can't justify it. Religions have a tendency to evoke the odd feelings of rebellion in certain circles and it's been that way since time began – some asshole, usually named Lucifer, has gotta _ruin it for everybody _by going nuts and teaching a different take on the faith. This veritable Lucifer to the Jesus of the Catholics was the Gnostic sect.

Gnostics liked other Gnostics and got along with most people that weren't zealots. Zealotry, however, was encouraged by the Church, particularly nearing the Fall of Rome and ever-after, and more often than not they would hunt these sects down and slaughter them by the dozens.

After the Visigoths' attack on Rome and for a while after, most of the popes and officials of the Church were veritable saints – they had to be, since a good third of them have been canonized. Leo the Great and Celestine I, to name two. Note that I only said "some" – for every good guy there's an idiot lurking just around the corner. Or an adulterous bishop, like Contumeliosus of Riez. Or Pope Silverius in 536, when he assirifically starved an entire city for no good reason, and was consequently later deposed.

The Popes get progressively worse, particularly following Charlemagne's crowning of himself as Holy Roman Empire. The only way to make a King even better is to make him Pope too, right? Sound familiar, Symphonia fans?

_ The Bad Popes _by Chamberlin describes it the best, outlining history's worse eight HRE's. For those who haven't read it or can't be bothered, I'll give a short run down of some of my favorites of the eight.

1. Pope Stephen VI was apparently not happy with Formosus, his predecessor, and had the guy dug up, tried, and dismembered . . . then they re-buried him for a little bit but eventually got tired of that and he had them throw the corpse into the Tiber River.

2. Pope John XII, the ladies' man. He gave land to one of his mistresses and was incidentally later killed by a man whose wife he was in bed with. He also murdered a few people for the hell of it, because hey, he was the Pope.

3. My personal favorite, Pope Benedict IX. Four words: he sold the papacy.

4. Crowd favorite: Clement VII, whose idiotic politics pissed off everybody and resulted in all the warring nations at the time taking a truce and sacking Rome _again._

At this point it probably sounds like I'm just picking fun at Catholicism for all their bad Popes.

The truth is, yes, I am picking a bone with Catholicism, but this bone isn't without point: think about it for a second. These men were the leaders of the Holy Roman Empire, one of the biggest influences in the early western world. These theocrats ruled from an ivory tower to do what, sell their position? Piss off everyone by making faces from the throne room? Poor Napoleon got so impatient with the Pope of his day that he just stuck the crown on his own head, and I don't blame him.

That isn't the point, though.

The point is, it's not the Pope's fault. It's not Clement's fault that he was stupid, nor is it Stephen's fault . . . actually, it was the fault of the others in those cases. Those were bad examples. But the position itself has been used in the past for good purposes, and yet those purposes seemingly corrupted over time: where did it go wrong?

Another point in time and probably the last one I'll bring up out of context for the Catholic Church is the Crusades. All of them. Over ten attempts to take a city that no one wanted simply because they didn't like another religion. One of the Crusades had the bright idea of sending a bunch of children over a ship to try and "convert" the slavers on the other side of the ocean – the slavers robbed the vessel, took the kids for slaves, and had a good laugh about it later over brunch. No attempt actually succeeded; only life was wasted in the pursuit of a vague goal from the orders of a man whose ass is too holy for him to wipe himself.

I'm sure I wouldn't know about that.

Calling the Catholic Church an evil organization is stretching it. I agree. Calling it 'checkered' might be better, but not useful to our purposes; evil organizations don't have evil roots and the Catholic Church did not. Its system is what became corrupted and eventually the whole thing devolved into warring factions of Christianity that do this date can't think of one thing that they agree on. It started from a simple disagreement in philosophies. So did Nazism (I know, I promised I wouldn't bring it up, I'm sorry). So did communism. Is the Church full of Nazis? No. Is it full of communists? Yes, but only because the nature of Christianity is communist, as communism was based off of it in part. It's not a bad thing. It's not a good thing either. The Axis Powers started off by agreeing on commonality, which is incredibly ironic since the UN, which was spawned as an indirect result of the Axis at the time, was born in conflict, not commonality and by consequence cannot agree on a damn thing when they convene.

I could go off about other historical significances. I could start recounting the beginning of every evil organization to date but I rather think I'm going to mention only one more, and it may surprise you:

The Umbrella Corporation.

To quote from the Resident Evil wiki, since I'm tired of writing summaries:

"Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc., also known as the 'Umbrella Corporation', was a crooked mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods… A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs…"

Tl;dr: Umbrella's founder found a virus that released zombies and as a result exposed everything that was evil about that company. Which is to say, everything. Resident Evil went all-out with Umbrella and made them into everything that they could possibly imagine a jerk corporation would do in the history of ever, with maybe the exception of outright torture. And then I think they did that, too. Umbrella had everything for the perfect evil organization (Dr. Evil can only dream): nigh infinite resources, remote research facilities, remote _underground _research facilities, a plethora of dumb workers, and an idiotic business plan: make medicine, don't test it for zombification, and rake the money in.

The only way Umbrella went wrong? The "paramilitary operations." That was the kicker. Because ultimately, it's the very reason that Milla Jovovich had the means to kick their measly Hive asses in the movies and ultimately, the reason they lose money at the end of every game you play. Ultimately, their need for power and big guns proved their downfall. It also proved that pharmaceutical companies are irresponsible with big guns. Who seriously thought that was a good idea, Umbrella?

It's the same point in time where the Catholic Church went from peaceful idiots to dangerous idiots. Catholic people aside, the point we can all hopefully agree on where things started getting bad was when they stopped treating their institution like a religion and started crowning their Popes. I am directly related to the man responsible for this shift (Charlemagne) and honestly, I can see that it wasn't a bad idea at the time. Point is, decisions have consequences, and Pope became Holy Roman Emperor. And that led, inevitably, to total theocracy, which is the opposite of how civilizations should be (according to Americans). With a lack of freedom in their religion it's inevitable that they went a little away with power. What got worse was when the Catholic Church made that inevitable transition back in medieval days from holy monarchy to holy _corporation,_ as evidenced by my guy Benedict IX selling out the papacy, and John XII giving away land like Silvio Berlusconi gives away women.

The evil corporation shtick had a gradual beginning. Umbrella had a gradual beginning. Doesn't sound like it but for anyone who knows what I'm talking about (you filthy nerds) it means something. Evil organizations do not _start as evil organizations. _They start off as something else. They start off as a philosophy. They start off as a corporation. They start off as an ideal.

Which is exactly, if you'll recall, how Cruxis began. Mithos, much like Martin Luther King Jr., had a nifty sort of dream. That dream dramatically changed when he overreacted and split the world in two, and somehow made Cruxis. There's an unfortunate gap in time where no one knows what happened between the two worlds forgetting about each other and Mithos establishing supreme domination, but I suppose in JRPG's, this is the normal shitty treatment we've come to expect.

In short, Cruxis follows all the same patterns as the classic evil organization. It probably began as a benign staple of everyday life, before Mithos went Quicksilver on everyone and started acting _weird _about his sister. And I mean _**weird**. _He needed a bunch of mindless angels to agree with him all the time, since no sane person would go along with it – which is exactly where the Crystals came into the picture. Yuan and Kratos probably smiled and nodded along because Kratos isn't exactly sane either and Yuan likely felt trapped by the situation, knowing that the world couldn't exist without Cruxis seeing as how it had ingratiated itself into both worlds rather seamlessly, and yet knowing that it couldn't stand as it was. (Considering that complex moral dilemma, maybe it's okay to forgive him for all the stupid business strategies he forced the Renegades through – he may have had blue hair, but he was no Regal, and he was a busy guy. Had a lot of stuff to do. Like . . . make more dumb business strategies.)

Point is, Cruxis was a corrupt organization and was definitely evil, for all that those words mean anything these days. That is, to say, not a whole lot.

* * *

><p><strong>POPULAR CULTURE, SPOILERS, AND DRUGS<strong>

I could tell you a lot of stuff.

I could get into the technical aspects of this. I could tell you that while the skimpy uniforms of Cruxis were doing them all a disservice in the fashion department, their uniform nature was _by _its nature intimidating. I could tell you that just by looking at Yggdrasill in all his fairy glory for more than one second, you could tell that he was a bad guy. I could tell you what part of your brain is responsible for recognizing that instantly. I could tell you that arrogance inspires confidence and all of Cruxis' taunting services a necessary purpose by intimidating enemies and allies alike. I could tell you that just standing in Kratos' battle stance raises your testosterone levels – something that can't be conveyed in a cell-shaded game but if taken literally is serious body language in a group that would define you as the alpha in the room (why do you think cops are always standing like that, eh?). I could tell you all about deep, commanding voices and the automatic respect we give them because we subconsciously identify a deep voice as a more dominant one.

I could tell you that pride and arrogance may be considered sinful but people who work with an ego boost are scientifically more inclined to do better – that is, their arrogance makes them outperform their peers by a wide margin, and are even viewed as more likeable and confident by others, according to a Northeastern University study. I could tell you that when we see people talking puffed up and calling us inferior, mortal beings, acting like they're so goddamn superior, we tend to assume that they _are_.

I could tell you the color scheme in Welgaia is right on for productivity. Not great for motivation but a certain psychology professor in Wales seems to that people who are sad, depressed, or generally emotionless in a sterile environment with no colorful or audible stimulation are highly better at critical thinking. I could tell you that the angels may be sad, or depressed, or utterly mindless-seeming, and yet will be eminently more attentive and persuasive in their endeavors.

Yes, I could mention all these things to you. I won't, however, because I just did.

What I _haven't_ mentioned yet is the most important part: Benedict IX, in the end, got away with it. Stephen VI got away with it. Umbrella gets away with it. Hell, Silvio Berlusconi gets away with it! They all get away with all their nasty, filthy, inhumane deeds and damn it if it isn't something to watch it happen. Classic fairytales insist that the good guy gets the girl and the evil space station goes boom but what you realize right after the credits role is that although the Emperor is dead and his favorite space station went kaboom, there's still an entire Empire out there. The biggest Empire in galactic history. Those rebels are fucking _toast. Warm, buttery toast._

It's like the ending of the newest _Star Trek _movie, with J.J. Abrams – remember that one? It was a good movie. Funny, easy to watch for first-timers, and hella good for us older Trekkies. Except that every single form of space travel that isn't literally instantaneous is, by the end of the movie, completely obsolete. I don't suppose any nerds remember the exact equation that Scotty came up with on that back water ice planet that totally wasn't Hoth? No? And how it made it possible to beam people onto an object moving at warp speed? Warp speed, which is to say basically light speed on steroids. By the time that the Enterprise leaves Kirk for dust and Kirk and Leonard Nimoy meet up with Scotty and finally get around to beaming back up on board, the _Enterprise _is literally light years away. Our delightful Scotsman and his dashing compadres zapped themselves right the hell on board like it _ain't no thing_, and nobody says anything about it, because they expect you to suspend your disbelief for the sake of the story. Also, Romulans ahoy! Yet now, you can move across the galaxy with the touch of a button in that new and improved Star Trek universe. There is no more need for ships, they can just teleport you from one planet to another.

To depress you even further, let me remind you of a more relevant example: The Matrix. The Matrix trilogy ended by Neo basically telling everyone that the free ride was over, the Matrix exists, and if anyone wanted to leave their ideal dream-reality and stop being a human battery to come and live out in the real world in their shitty camp in the sewers, they could do so. Because Neo is the One. That is what the One does. Despite mentioning in the first movie that they don't ever pull adults out of the Matrix because of the trauma. Not to mention that some of the machines are still out there and are bound to be lurking in the corner, waiting to enslave us all again. Should I also mention that it was our fault for getting enslaved in the first place? We created the machines and got scared of them, and so declared war on them. We lost. The machines mercifully let us live instead of dying, figuring we were a doomed species anyway (we totally are) and decided to use us as batteries. They even were nice enough to create a perfect Earth-simulator for us. I mean, wasn't that so nice of the evil machine organization? Despite the dystopian nature of it all, it could've been darker. It could've been the machines who attacked _us _first and nearly drove _our _race to extinction. Instead, they found a way to co-exist with our warring asses. And then Neo had to goddamn ruin it.

Just like Lloyd.

Aselia is now one at the end of the first game and the second game outlines some important changes. Geography is ruined, maps are completely useless and will take _years _to make it better, the two nations are declaring war on each other all over again, Tethe'alla is being a dirty Jew about all its money and technology and Sylvarant is clogging up the place with its stench. (It's like they never even left each other. How sweet!) No wonder Kratos left the planet – it was a complete disaster. He probably took one look at that mess and was like, "Wow, Lloyd, I love you and everything, but I'm outta here. Have fun on your epic quest, I'm gonna hitch a ride into space on this magic comet. I'm thinking maybe exposure to sub-zero temperatures will get this horrible, unwashed peasant-stench out of my sexy cape."

It spoils everything, doesn't it? Knowing that even if the evil organization _did _fall by the end, and the Emperor was killed, the machines defeated, and the princess rescued, the impact is still there. The Catholic Church can't stop people from reminding it about its past and the Nazis exist to date. The Forces of the Empire are still converging and the Jedi are doomed, par the course. Won't take long before the Sith show up _again _and everything goes to shit _again _because history likes to repeat itself. It doesn't get tired of hearing the same mistakes over and over again.

Despite the fact that Mithos died, the Desians were decimated, Welgaia torn down, and the sapling Tree of Life was planted, two things still remain that count for everything where those other things don't: the public memory, and the Church of Martel.

The Church of Martel still insists on the system of the Chosen. Are Lloyd & co. going to go up to everyone and tell them that angels are a lie, Mithos was a dictator, and Santa isn't real? And if they did, would anyone believe them? Realistically, we have to say no. No, that would not happen. Realistically, the Church and its Popes would live on, regardless of a Chosen. I'm sure it could make up some excuse for the absence of a Chosen One. Churches are really good at making up things that justify their actions, like letting a bunch of countries sack Rome, or declaring war on the unbelievers, or pinning a massacre on Lloyd Irving.

The primary objective of Cruxis was to bring Martel back to life, and she's still alive in the form of Mana. That was the sole purpose that Cruxis fulfilled, and now they've retreated to the annals of history like any good cult. Mithos himself got a little crazed there at the end, but it all seemed to work out for the best and the evil organization won.

Not to mention that Cruxis also fulfilled a necessary social element as keepers of order. Unbeknownst to the populace, Desians would run their racist Ranches, cranking up the magitechnology speakers to scare all the old people out of their yards and back into the arms of the Church, which Cruxis used as a tool to meet ends with the Chosen. The Chosen not only went on this journey to provide a body for Martel, she/he also saved the world that he/she inhabited by restoring mana to the land and flipping the hour glass over. This role was the more important of the two despite Cruxis' main abstract goal because the world was the way that it was. Mithos' is to blame for the state of things then but quite frankly, the average person didn't give a shit about who was responsible. They didn't care about where the fingers were pointing. The average person's own existence and the existence of those things he cared for were the only concerns in his mind. Only nine people on the entire planet seemed to give a shit that the world was less than ideal and that people were wasting their resources and so, in an incredibly heartfelt and almost stupidly convoluted effort, rectify the whole situation by screwing everything up irreparably.

I'm being neither mean nor particularly catty, I'm simply stating fact. God knows we always root for the good guy and in our stories the good guys always win, but if reality had a turn, Dr. Helmet's words would ring ominously true instead of comically like they were intended: "Evil will always win because good . . . is dumb." Consider first, Lloyd's intelligence. And the intelligence of Sylvarant's Chosen. Then consider their reactions to the plot twists in the game, and the subsequent events that follow – they nearly destroy Sylvarant because they were too gosh darned dumb to take a step back from their quest and think, "huh, we don't really know what we're doing. Maybe we should do some research." Buffy and gang always saved the day because they spent literally _hours _poring over research in the Library/Magic Shop for ways to defeat their baddies. The show never showed all of the time that was spent, of course, as that would take too long, but the research was displayed just often enough that the effort was as foregone conclusion. It was just implied that Giles knew his shit.

Tying it back in, the Lloyd & co. had one person in their group who knew their shit.

And that person betrayed them. Like, twice.

I'm not saying that he had the right idea, I'm just flat out telling you that he did. Being a good Samaritan goes only so far, but being a smart Samaritan makes you a saint. A jerk can get just as far, if not father, up in the world than a nice guy by being a total and complete jerkoff. That's why Yggdrasill was a supreme angel-guy, and Lloyd was a country bumpkin. It was only when Lloyd started learning his lessons and eating his oatmeal and realizing, "the world is a dick, we should do some stuff about that" that he finally got the skills necessary to beat Yggdrasill. And even then, he needed the help of an even _bigger _asshole that went by the name of Kratos to make the Ring of Pact or whatever so he could get the ultimate weapon. So, ultimately, Lloyd was nothing by himself. He needed his friends. Endearing as that is, Yggdrasill was alone and still managed to kick a lot of ass. What does that say about evil, hmm?

But alas, irrelevant.

The twin worlds, which had been established in their natural revolutions for millennia (maybe, exact time unknown), so needless to say that people were comfortable with the way things were. So comfortable that they utterly forgot about that other planet right next to theirs and focused on living, simply. Sure, they lived in terror of the Desians… at least the Sylvarantians did, but when the Desians weren't around and the monsters were in hiding, it was peasant bliss. In Sylvarant's good days, long before Colette's chaotic journey and before the Desians returned, Sylvarant could have been Arcadia, the Greek ideal; et in Arcadia ego, says Death, of which the populace are painfully reminded by the omniscient Cruxis presence in the world. Yet while it wasn't entirely ideal, it was the world that they knew.

Tethe'alla was perfectly fine in its ignorance and then Renegades, the guys who were trying to _help_ the world, mucked it all up. Even the guys that were trying to help people were secretly destroying them, meanwhile the guys that were blatantly trying to destroy everyone were secretly providing a necessary social service by killing off all the weak, ugly, and stupid people. The dichotomous ironies of this game are too many to list.

Even at the end of Dawn of the New World, the place is still shit. Nothing's really changed. The world needs complex socioeconomic reform and there's no Bruce Wayne around to provide it – he's busy dashing around at night in a Bat costume so he can fulfill his insatiable need to wear spandex and fight crime… crime which inevitably continues because Batman is irreparably bad at his job, since all of his major villains escape from jail at one point or another and continue their sprees, one way or another. Sure, Batman saves people. Sure, he helps make Gotham slightly better and not such a target for crime. Sure, Exspheres are bad and should be spanked and sure, the world would be better off without them. However, one forgets that when one relies on something too much, one forgets how to act without it. One becomes addicted to the substance and the withdrawal is even less pretty than Gotham's streets at night.

Exspheres, in short, are a metaphor for heroin.

And that's the moral of the story.


End file.
